


Let's SPARK Up A Conversation

by VenomousKilljoy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Eventual Smut, Possible smut, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousKilljoy/pseuds/VenomousKilljoy
Summary: When you joined Team Mystic you had no idea about Spark. He's nice, funny, intelligent, and loyal. Pretty much everything you've ever wanted in a guy. Will you be able to make things work with the leader of a rival Team? Or will loyalty to your own Team's leader hold you back? What about Spark? Will he be able to look past you choosing Blanche over him when you first met?





	1. Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, it's my first fanfic in a long time. Feel free to give me tips and correct any grammatical or spelling errors you see.

      Today is the big day. Yesterday you became a level 5 trainer. You've been waiting for this day since you were a small child, and now it's finally here. The day you get to pick your Team.

      You pull down your shirt and smooth out any wrinkles before heading in to talk to Professor Willow and show him your Pokedex. Your buddy pokemon, an Eevee, follows closely behind. You glance down at her as the Professor explains how the Teams work and notice that she's staring out the window. When you turn to see what she's looking at you see an attractive blond man in leather pants and a yellow short-sleeved hoodie in the fenced in area between the wings where the Pokecenter has a small park, playing with a Jolteon. He sees you looking and smiles before going back to playing.

      When the Professor finishes explaining things to you, he pulls out his phone and sends a text while asking you to follow him to a pavilion behind the building. Once you're outside you see that the pavilion has a screen in the middle with three people standing behind it. You can only see their silhouettes and you wonder why. Everybody knows what the Team Leaders look like, it's been the same three people for the last 50 years.

      "Nobody knows yet," explains Professor Willow, "but the Teams have all new leaders this year. We've decided to hide them behind a screen when people come to make their choice. That way nobody is swayed by any personal issues they may have with any of them and can focus just on the philosophy of the Team."

      Walking up the steps of the pavilion you see that there's a split in the screen in front of each leader for them to walk through. The Professor signals for them to start introducing themselves and their Team and a yellow spotlight shines on the screen farthest to the left.

      "Hey! The name's Spark - the leader of Team Instinct." the man behind it exclaims. "Pokemon are creatures with excellent intuition. I bet the secret to their intuition is related to how they're hatched. Come on and join my team! You never lose when you trust your instincts!"

      You giggle a bit at the pun as the yellow spotlight fades and a blue one turns on, this time shining on the middle screen.

      "I am Blanche, leader of Team Mystic." states a serene, majestic voice. "The wisdom of pokemon is immeasurably deep. I am researching why it is that they evolve. My team? With our calm analysis of every situation, we can't lose!"

      The next spotlight is bright red, shining on the screen farthest to the right.

      "I'm Candela - Team Valor's leader!" the woman proclaims. "Pokemon are stronger than humans, and they're warm-hearted, too! I'm researching ways to enhance pokemon's natural power in the pursuit of pure strength. There's no doubt that the pokemon our team have trained are the strongest in battle! Are you ready?"

      Professor Willow puts his hand on your shoulder before you can say anything, telling you to think carefully and choose wisely, because you can't change your team after you make your decision.

      You sit on the ground with your Eevee and try to think, talking to her as you pet her.

      "I know I don't want to be in Valor," you tell her, "because I don't think I could ever convince myself that strength is the most important thing in battle. So it's between Mystic and Instinct, little one. Since you're the only egg I've ever hatched I don't think Instinct is the best place for us either. Besides, we're pretty good at strategizing, so I guess our decision has been made, huh?"

      You stand up, still holding Eevee, and look at all the screens one last time. You think to yourself that this will be a moment you'll remember for the rest of your life.

      "I choose... Team Mystic."


	2. Oh no, he's hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After choosing Mystic, Spark still wants to show you something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the second chapter. I had really bad writer's block. I'm already working on Chapter 3 though, so that should be out Sunday night.

          Blanche comes out from behind their curtain with a huge smile on their face and a Vaporeon at their heels. They hand you a hat and a piece of paper with some dates and times on it, explaining that it's a list of group training sessions. They then starts to talk about Team Mystic and goes a little more in-depth about how the Team functions. As she's talking the other leaders leave their own curtains and walk over, Candela throwing her arm around Blanche.

          You're so wrapped up in everything Blanche is saying that you don't notice the others until one of them speaks.

          "Hey now Blanche, don't overwhelm her with too much information at once." Spark laughed.

          You look at him for the first time and _H_ _oly shit. Spark is the guy with the Jolteon._ You can't believe it.

          He notices you staring and you blush a deep scarlet. "You alright there Y/N?" he asks, "You look a little flushed."

          You blush even deeper and Blanche lets out an exasperated sigh.

          "Spark, quit flirting with MY new recruit," they mutter to him barely loud enough for you to hear. They then turn to you and talk a bit louder handing you a key. "This is the key to your room. It's a training room here at the center, there is a refrigerator and microwave, and a bed folds out of the couch. You can come here to train your pokemon or to sleep if you have to stay in the area overnight for any reason. You are now free to do as you wish. Remember that your first group training is mandatory so we can introduce you to the rest of the Team." they say before walking away arm in arm with Candela.

          Spark stands there for a moment smiling fondly at the couple. _Wow_ , you think, _he's really cute. No wonder they don't want anybody seeing the leaders before they choose their Team._

          He suddenly spins toward you and his smile becomes a little more playful. "You wanna see something cool?" he asks you.

          You nod your head and he holds out his hand for you to grab. Once you do he starts running, almost too fast to keep up with, Eevee following close behind. He pulls you into the woods onto a hidden path and slows down. You're now strolling side by side down a gorgeous trail through the woods. After a while, he notices that he's still holding your hand and drops it, an adorable blush spreading over his face.

          "Where are we going, Spark?" you ask, confused.

          "It's a surprise" he winks at you.

          You keep walking for a few minutes before coming across a gorgeous clearing with a small cabin in it. It takes your breath away. It's the most beautiful place you've ever seen. There's a small stream running through it ending in a small pond by the cabin and wildflowers growing in the soft grass. The best part is that there's pokemon **everywhere**. There's a Goldeen swimming in the pond, with a Squirtle basking next to it. There are Oddish and Bellsprout playing in the wildflowers, Butterfree flying through the air, and even a Slowpoke sleeping with his tail dipped in the stream. You feel like you're in heaven.

          "This is my home," he tells you, "even most of my team doesn't know this is here. The Pokemon love it here, and I like to get away and just be with nature sometimes. It makes me feel closer to them. You seem like the kind of person who likes to befriend and get close to their Pokemon, so I brought you here. You're welcome whenever you need to get away from it all and just want to be alone for awhile."

          You thank him and he smiles before shaking his head and taking off in a sprint toward the pond, stripping as he goes.

          "Come on!" he yells back at you "Come swim with me!"


End file.
